


Her Markings

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Slight hints of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Soulmate AU where markings appear on each other's skin.





	Her Markings

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

As much as you tried, you could not pin down the way that the marks worked. Hours studying, nights spent wide awake while everyone else slept, countless books read, and nothing. She knew the basics- the same as everyone else. Soul mates were connected in someway, and the marks that were on one person’s skin, appeared on the others.

There was no set time when it would come into play, there was no specific age when you’d discover who your soulmate was. Some knew early on, others would have no idea until well into adulthood. You wanted to know why, and wanted to know how.

It was during this time that you discovered your own soulmate. When they say that opposites attract, it was something you’d always brushed off. Now, however, you believed it entirely. You had held the hope that your soulmate would be much like you- a love of knowledge, a connoisseur of art, and someone she could connect with on that level.

_Draco Malfoy_. A name that you had heard many times since coming to Hogwarts, a name that you yourrself had spat out in disgust, and a name you associated with nothing pleasant or descent in life. Now, it was a name associated with something that you didn’t even understand completely. In some cruel twist of fate, Draco Malfoy and Y/N Y/L/N were soulmates. 

Neither wanted to truly admit it at first, denying it to those around them, but that only worked for so long. When things finally came to the surface, none of their friends knew how to feel. Y/f/N and Y/B/F/N were worried for their best friend, understandably. Many in Slytherin mocked Malfoy for being soulmates with a ‘ _traitor_ ’, earning many a death glare.

Although the truth was out, neither you nor Draco ever made a move to further your relationship along. You remained as you always had towards each other, although there was a small glimmer in your eyes when you’d catch the other’s attention.

You didn’t want to admit to yourself, or others, that you was intrigued. Surely you wouldn’t have a soulmate that you weren’t compatible with? What drew you together? On what level did your souls match up?

Draco at first concerned himself with his family and friends. What would they think of this? When it all came bubbling to the surface, there was no mistaking your feelings on the matter. Then, as the excitement and shock wore off, a new feeling came over. It was strange, and to Draco, quite confusing. It was the need to protect you from himself. The path his life was headed was in no way, shape, or form, a direction that you should ever head towards.

As things with Voldemort got worse, and worse, you was fearful for what would become of Draco. The stance his family held was no secret to the wizarding world, and it was even less of a secret how Draco wanted to gain his father’s respect.

You watched as he became less of the school bully that she had known, and more of a shell of himself. The color left his face, something you didn’t even think possible. Any lust for life slowly faded from his eyes, being replaced with a numbness. All you could do was watch from afar…and finally make your own marks for him to see.

Chewing on your lip lightly, you were nervous. There was no way for you to know how he would react. Finally, you pulled up the sleeve of your sweater, and grabbed the quill from your inkwell. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you neatly wrote to your soulmate.

_Draco, please talk to someone. Even if it’s not me. I’m scared for you._

Short, and simple. Just something to let him know that he wasn’t entirely alone- you were there for him, wanting him to be okay. You wouldn’t call it love, exactly, but there was something there.

Days passed, and the ink was gone. It would be faded from him, as well, and you had received no reply. Not that you had expected to, either. 

* * *

It was random when he would look down and see new words upon his skin. Never a lot, never anything over the top. Always encouraging.

_Be safe._

_I’m worried about you._

_You’re better than this._

_Draco…Please._

He never, ever replied. Even in moments of weakness, him wanting to keep you from harm pushed him away from his own quill. He’d snap his eyes shut, will the need to comfort you away, and wait for the words to fade. 

* * *

It seemed like an eternity between the first words appearing on his arm, and the fighting at his manor. Your screams echoed through the halls, causing his head to whip around, his jaw clenching. It wasn’t until he felt the burning on his own arm that he began to glance down. Slowly, the red letters appeared on his pale flesh. ‘Traitor’.

Draco knew this was one word that wouldn’t be fading. Before he could stop himself, his feet carried him towards your screams. His blood pumped through his veins, pushing him forward. He’d been awful to you in the past, and even still, you’d cared for him. Enough to tell him to be safe.

Even if this was the end of him, at least there would be some small memory of him being decent to you. Coming to the room that you were in, he didn’t slow down. Skidding on his knees to your side, he cupped your jaw. “Y/L/N!” He ground out, holding back the tears as his gaze followed yours. A small line of blood was rolling down your arm, dripping to the floor.

Slowly, you looked up at him, silent tears burning your eyes. “Draco?” You breathed, unsure if he was truly there. “Draco!” You lunged at him, wrapping your arms around his neck when he’d simply nodded, assuring you he was there.

“Let’s finish this.” He said quietly. You parted, just to stand. Your fingers laced with his, and he could feel the fear all but radiating off of you. “If I don’t make it through this…Thank you, Y/L/N.” He gave you that smirk.

You gave his hand a small squeeze, smiling in return. “You’ll be fine. You’re too bloody stubborn for anything else.” You teased softly, needing something to lessen the weight that was on your shoulders. 


End file.
